Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to patient handling devices in the field of Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Computed Tomography (CT) and other related imaging and therapy devices. More specifically, the present invention is related to a patient handling system, and an associated apparatus for releasably mounting a pallet on which a patient is positioned during an imaging or radiation therapy procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of medical imaging and radiation therapy, it is well known that patients are positioned on the bed or pallet of a patient handling system which allows the patients to be moved into position within a field of view of a plurality of detectors, or into the targeting area of a radiation emitting device. Such patient handling systems typically include a pallet support assembly which supports the pallet in the desired horizontal orientation. In order to facilitate the movement of the patient into the field of view of the detectors or emitting device, some patient handling systems are provided with mechanisms for moving the pallet into, and out of, the field of view of the detectors, or the radiation targeting area, while the pallet support assembly remains stationary. In some patient handling systems the pallet support assemblies are moveable, such that the entire patient handling system is moved to accommodate the positioning of the patient within the field of view or the targeting area of the imaging or therapy device. In both types of patient handling systems the pallet on which the patient is positioned is typically bolted to a component of the pallet support assembly, or otherwise fixedly secured, such that the pallet cannot be readily removed from the pallet support assembly.
Fixedly securing the pallet to the pallet support assembly is advantageous in that it ensures that there is no inadvertent movement of the pallet during the imaging or therapy process which would compromise the accuracy or efficacy of the procedure being performed. However, different imaging or therapy procedures can require different pallet configurations. For example, for many PET applications a pallet having a concaved patient support surface may be desirable, while for radiation therapy applications a pallet having a flat patient support surface may be desirable. Where pallets are fixedly secured to the pallet support assembly of the patient handling system it may be difficult and/or time consuming, and in some circumstances impossible, to interchangeably use pallets having different configurations with the same patient handling system. As a result, different patient handling systems carrying different pallets may be necessary for procedures with different types of imaging or therapy devices, and different patient handling systems having pallets with different configurations may be necessary for different medical procedures using the same imaging or therapy device.
The present invention provides a patient handling system and associated apparatus for releasably mounting a pallet for supporting a patient during a medical imaging or radiation therapy procedure. The patient handling system includes a pallet for supporting a patient, and a pallet support assembly for supporting the pallet and for positioning the pallet to facilitate the scanning of, or the application of radiation therapy to, a patient positioned on the pallet. The pallet mounting apparatus includes a first interlocking member, or base member, mounted on the pallet support assembly. The apparatus also includes a second interlocking member, or pallet engaging member, mounted on the pallet for releasably interlocking with the base member, whereby the selective vertical pivoting of the pallet engaging member relative to the base member permits selective disengagement of the pallet engaging member from the base member to facilitate release of the pallet from the pallet support assembly. In one embodiment of the invention the pallet engaging member of the pallet mounting apparatus is provided with a pair of downwardly extending detention arms which are releasably received in detention arm receptors provided in the base member of the pallet mounting apparatus. In another embodiment, the patent engaging member of the apparatus is provided with a pair of receptors which releasably engage the base member of the pallet mounting apparatus. From the detailed description which follows it will be recognized that the present invention has great advantages over the prior art by providing a patient handling system wherein pallets of different configurations can be used with the same system, and wherein the releasably mounted pallets are held firmly in position such that a patient can be safely positioned on the pallet without the risk that the pallet will disengage. In this regard, the mechanical interlock of the present invention is designed such that the patient load on the pallet secures the pallet in place. In order to disengage the pallet from the pallet support assembly the distal end of the pallet must be pivoted upwardly and the pallet lifted from the support assemble. Therefore, the pallet will not inadvertently disengage while a patient is in position on the pallet. This notwithstanding, the pallet can be easily disengaged without the use of tools when a patient is not positioned on the pallet. Further, the secure positioning of the pallet on the pallet support assembly insures that the medical imaging or radiation therapy procedure is not compromised by inadvertent movement of the pallet.